The Beginning
by Kayrana
Summary: The very beginning of Sailor Moon, before the Negaverse destroyed the moon. I first started this in 6th or 7th grade so I need opinions. PLEASE R&R No Flames


Kayrana: Hello all! This is my first fanfic, so plesase bear with me.

Titina: PLEASE R&R

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon

* * *

**In the beginning of this solar system when the planets and moons were newly made,**

**and star seeds still drifted to their places...**

I saw a beautiful, no, many beautiful planets, as I drifted. Trying to control which way I went, until I landed on Mars. Almost immeadiately it started to rain warm fire as far as I could see. Then there was a break in the clouds just over me, and a beautiful white light slowly lifted me into the air. I stopped in midair and I started to spin slowly. I changed into my true form, a sailor scout.

The warm, beautiful light gently put me down and at the same time said in a heavenly voice, "Sailor Mars you will protected by this planet as long as you protect it, and also protect the princess". I wanted to ask the light who and where the princess was but my voice was as quiet as the whispering wind, and the light had already put me down and dissappeared. I would've cried if it had stopped raining fire. I caught the warm flame in my hands and made different shapes. I set up a target and started thowing fireballs at it. I noticed it had stopped raining fire awhile ago, i must of made most of it myself. I tried one more thing, I made a bow and arrow out of fire and shot it at the target. I hit the arrow right in the center, and the target almost immediately discentigrated into ashes.

I suddenly remembered the pretty blue planet and decided to go visit it. I put a shield of fire around myself, then took off like a pheonix to the Blue planet. I was getting close to the Blue planet, when something caught my eye. I saw the only moon of the Blue planet and was strangley drawn to it. As I got closer I could see its newly finished kingdom. I also saw in the distance a bird of lightning, a bird of bright hearts, and a bird of water and bubbles. We all headed for the same place and gracefully landed near each other. The four of us all had sailor scout fukus and the symbols of our planets glowing on our foreheads.

We stared at each other for the longest time, then I started walking up the steps to the tall doors. The lightning and water goddesses gave me quizzical looks. I gathered up my voice and asked "Are you coming?", the love goddess looked up surprised, as if I had appeared out of thin air. "Well?" I asked impatiently. The lightning goddess smiled and walked up the steps next to me. I heard the water and love goddesses walk behind us after a few seconds, up the stairs and to the tall doors. The four of us walked in through the open doors and saw the people of the Moon, dancing to beautiful music. We joined the crowd of people without notice. I could make out two thrones on the other side of the room. I got close to the throne only to find no one sitting there. I looked around the room and saw the newly wed king and queen dancing gracefully together. After a few more minutes the couple sat down in their thrones. I started to walk over to them to talk to them, but I got pulled into the crowd. I watched Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn walk toward the king and queen. I was surprised at myself for knowing all of their names, I had never seen them before, and I still didn't know the names of the scouts that landed with me in the courtyard.

"King Apallo, Queen Serenity. I present to you four sailor scouts," Pluto said in a calm voice, "Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter". One by one we walked over to the king and queen and bowed in the order we were called, as if this was the most natural thing ever. The four of us looked up at the king and queen, Queen Serenity smiling at us. Her smile was friendly and loving, but it had a small hint of sadness. She didn't want us bowing to her, she wanted us to be her friend.

I was surprised yet somewhat expectant, that I was the only one to notice the small detail....

* * *

Kayrana:YAY! My first real fan fiction chapter! Next Chapter ; Venus' POV

Tittina: Please Review ; Anonymus is accepted, NO FLAMES ummmm...Review_ PLEASE_


End file.
